


Cerulean

by vixxsbae



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsbae/pseuds/vixxsbae
Summary: I got this request on tumblr a while back to write brotp Raken, where Jaehwan is engrossed with another new game.It is short but i LOVE raken so yeah





	

A new month and new game which Jaehwan got addicted to.

Jaehwan never really stuck to playing any one game for a long time. His addiction was short lived, but in its short span, Jaehwan would spend hours on his phone just to go on to the next level or to get a weapon upgrade and so on.

This time, Jaehwan’s new found game was Dead Trigger 2, a zombie-themed first person survival horror video game.

Deft fingers tapped across the screen, as Jaehwan continued to complete the mission and kill the ‘standard’ zombies. The harsh light from the screen of the phone illuminated Jaehwan’s features, making his soft features look sharp.

Jaehwan didn’t hear the door to his room open nor did he hear the soft footsteps which stopped by Jaehwan’s bed (mostly because of the sound of the game and Jaehwan’s concentration)  
Jaehwan felt the phone getting snatched from his hands (almost giving him a mini heart attack from the suddenness), just as he was about to get rewarded with ‘health’ for killimg a 'special’ zombie.

“Wonshik give me my phone back”, Jaehwan whined, sitting on the bed now.  
Even though there was no light on, Jaehwan could tell that it was Wonshik.

“Hyung please go to sleep. You can’t stay awake for nights for a silly game”, Wonshik said, now pocketing Jaehwan’s phones.

“Hey! Dead Trigger 2 isn’t a silly game”, Jaehwan said.

“Ah, Jaehwan hyung, please sleep. You can resume tomorrow morning”, Wonshik said, before climbing under the covers of Jaehwan’s bed, leaving the latter boy rather dumbfounded.

“But i had almost killed the zombies”, Jaehwan mumbled as he laid beside Wonshik, pulling up the covers to his chin.

He felt Wonshik’s hand drape over him, pulling his back against Wonshik’s chest. “Good night”, Wonshik mumbled, his hot breath tickling Jaehwan’s neck before he himself mumbled back a response, his hands entwined with Wonshik’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> You can DM me prompts on my Twitter or send in asks on Tumblr.   
> Username for both : @liesatemymoment


End file.
